


Saved by Sloth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Harry100's prompt #293: Sloth.Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Saved by Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #293: Sloth.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Saved by Sloth

~

Draco stared at Harry in horror. “What in Salazar’s name is that?” 

Harry, cuddling the animal, smiled. “A baby sloth.”

“A…” Draco shook his head. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“It’s just temporary,” Harry said. “He was in one of the trees Luna transported when she was setting up her wild animal reserve. She’ll return him to the wild next week, but in the meantime he needs someplace to stay—”

“Why can’t she keep him?” 

“The twins.” 

Draco sighed. “Fair point. Fine! But you owe me, Potter. And I always collect.” 

“I know.” Harry winked. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth it.” 

~

The baby sloth, Draco had to admit, was cute, but when Harry asked him to sloth-sit, that was the last straw. “What? No! Take him with you!” 

“To work?” Harry looked over top his glasses at Draco. “Be serious. This is a raid, a potentially dangerous situation.”

“But…”

“And you’re home anyway.” 

“But…”

“He likes you,” Harry said, setting the sloth in Draco’s lap. “You’ll do fine. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Potter!” Draco shouted, but it was too late, Harry stepped into the Floo and was gone. “Well, fuck.”

The sloth blinked up at him. 

~

The sloth, surprisingly, was good company. It had wicked claws, but as long as Draco kept petting it, it stayed where it was. Eventually, Draco relaxed.

The Floo activated. “Draco? Are you there?”

Draco scowled. Ever since moving in with Harry, Pansy’d been stalking him. She seemed incapable of understanding he was off the market. “Yes, but I’m busy—”

“Oh, pish!” The Floo flared and Pansy emerged. “Never too busy for—” Eyes widening, she screamed. “What’s that?” 

Draco hummed, thinking quickly. “This? Our new pet sloth.” 

“If you keep that thing I’m never visiting again!” 

Draco smirked. “Such a sacrifice.” 

~

When Harry got home, Draco was on the sofa, the sloth asleep on his lap. 

“How’d it go?” Harry asked. 

Draco hushed him. “He’s only just fallen asleep,” he said, petting him protectively. 

Harry smiled. “Looks like the two of you bonded while I was gone.” 

Draco sniffed. “He has his moments.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Harry said. “Because Luna just discovered his habitat’s been destroyed. If we return him to the wild now he won’t do well.” 

“And?” 

Harry coughed. “She needs us to keep him a bit longer.” 

Draco hummed. “I suppose I could make the sacrifice.” 

~

It was Saturday, the day he could be slothful. Yawning, Draco stretched, smirking as Harry’s hand cupped his erection. “Don’t you have work?” Draco murmured. 

“I’ve the day off.” Shifting, Harry started to pump his hand up and down Draco’s cock. Pressing kisses into Draco’s neck, he whispered, “Whatever shall we do?” 

Draco moaned, his arms wrapping around Harry’s shoulders. “We’ll think of something—” 

Afterwards, when Draco’s eyes fluttered open, he saw the sloth in his cage watching. He froze.

“You okay?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” Draco relaxed. Who cared if the sloth watched? Having him was still worth it. “Perfect.”

~


End file.
